This invention relates to solar panels that receive and absorb radiant heat from the sun and convey this heat energy to a useful purpose with a minimum amount of investment.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to a simple and inexpensive solar collector that can be quickly and easily assembled into a solar panel attached to a frame that can be secured on a roof, wall or other surface for supplemental heating of domestic water needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers or solar energy concentrators, particularly of the type adapted to collect cold or heat, have been constructed either with a series of tubes embedded in a flat black metallic surface or have comprised a curved or semi-cylindrical or parabolic reflector with a blackened tube mounted at approximately its focal point with U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,184 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,734 being representative thereof. Relative to this latter form of the prior art, fins or vanes have been mounted about the tube in an effort to obtain more efficiency from the unit. The back side of the tube is generally insulated to reduce energy losses.
At best, the prior art solar concentrating collectors have needed an elaborate system of gears and racks or other means to shift or otherwise change the positions of the exchange or collector unit used so that its relative position to the sun will remain constant.
While such prior art inventions do suggest a workable approach for tracking the sun, the particular implementations described in these patents have in general fallen short of what is required in a low cost and practical system.
In order to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art, a new and improved solar panel is provided which is comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and made from materials that cost a fraction of the cost of materials heretofore used. The disclosed solar panel may be assembled by the user or other unskilled persons with simple tools and materials.